


感知你

by Vilya7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blindness, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Rescue, Sign Language, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: 如她所料，Clint被揍得满身青紫，足以与他的制服相媲美了。然而，他还是一点都没认出她，这是一个糟糕的信号。非常糟糕的信号。





	感知你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Other Senses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258299) by [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat). 



“好吧，Clint，对你来说这真是非典型的友好了，” Natasha说着，抬起手背擦掉额头上的汗水，另一只手拿着武器指向倒在地上的家伙。她基本上确定他们都死了，但她不会用同伴的命去赌“基本上”。“把所有坏蛋留给我。我的年度战绩会遥遥领先。”

她有意放低了音量，试图在当前的局面里表现得冷静点但没能实现。这群人——红骷髅的一些分裂份子成功避开雷达潜入了神盾局，肯定有某个部门的人要被炒了——五天前抓住了Clint。Natasha看见了他身上的状况，场面让人相当不适。

如她所料，Clint被揍得满身青紫，足以与他的制服相媲美了。然而，他还是一点都没认出她，这是一个糟糕的信号。非常糟糕的信号。

她迅速弯腰检查这些人都为Clint在这间屋子里的遭遇实实在在付出了生命代价。确认了没人会在她背后开枪后，Natasha才走向检查台，Clint被绑在了上面。他平躺着，身体的每一条线都绷紧了。"

“嘿，Barton？”她叫道，尽可能缓步走近，“你在任务中睡觉？”

没有反应。

Natasha能看见他在呼吸，看起来也有意识。等到她走近看清他的脸，他沉默的原因就令她痛心了。

Clint睁着眼睛，但明显看不见，他的瞳孔扩散得几近恐怖，周围的眼白组织红肿。快速检查了一番后，她证实了红骷髅的科学家也发现了Clint的助听器，尽管神盾技术实际上是隐形的。除非你知道要找它。

比起Clint又瞎又聋来说，取出助听器的后果，还有Natasha随之而来的愤怒，这两点都更容易处理。当然，失聪只是暂时的，他们回到总部就能解决，但失明……到时候他们就知道了，Natasha心里估计。

就目前而言，除了临时伤害外，她拒绝接受任何想法。否则她内心的黑暗会再度涌起，在保加利亚之后，她已经很多年没有沉浸在这种黑暗里了，因为Clint给了她第二次机会，她永远都还不清。

Clint可能已经失去了他的两种感官，但他没有被切断感知外界的能力。他转头看向Natasha，也许他感觉到了她的动作，身体的热度，也许……Natasha看着他深吸了一口气，这一次她后悔没有在任务中喷点什么香水了。反正不会是在这种任务中。通常情况下，让人闻到她的气味会带来不利影响，但现在……

Clint的手腕、手臂、脚踝、大腿和胸部都被厚皮带绑着。他们没有乱来可能是有充分理由的。想到Clint挣脱了远比这脆弱得多的束缚，Natasha感到一阵残酷的欣慰，她希望他已经让抓住他的人用骨折偿还了他们的傲慢。

但是现在，在他知道是她之前，不能冒险解开他，他们没有必要大打出手。她慢慢伸出手，放在Clint紧握的拳头上。

他安静了几秒。然后，Clint的手一点点松开，直到他能握住她。他的手指环住了Natasha的手腕，她屏住呼吸，她知道他可以瞬间扭断她的手腕。但她愿意冒这个险，这甚至都算不上是冒险。

可现在看来他们两个都能挺过这一关，不会有任何骨折。Clint的手指有条不紊地描绘着她手的形状，徘徊在她掌心的老茧上，徘徊在她手腕内侧的血管上。Natasha在想她是否能够仅凭感觉辨认出他的手，随后她闭上眼，她知道她会的，他的身体如同一张熟悉的地图，她可以闭着眼睛四处游荡，就像他正在做的那样。

Clint的神情也逐渐放松，褪下空白的面具，展示出了真实的鲜活的表情。这很好，但还不够。他看不见她，也听不见她，但有一个办法。Natasha双手握住Clint的手，慢慢弯曲他的手指，拼出字母，N-A-T，尽管Clint固执地认为不必要但她还是坚持学习了美国手语，她为此感激不尽。Clint当然给她取了一个手语名字，但需要两只手来拼写，所以手指拼写更快也更容易。

“Tasha？”Clint声音嘶哑，低如耳语，如释重负。“操。对不起，我不能……”

Natasha在他手背上轻轻拍了两下，表示“等等”，然后终于解开了他身上的数重束缚。她帮助他坐起来，然后站起身，因为被迫束缚不动，Clint的肌肉僵硬无力。一旦他站稳了些，她就抬起他的手，轻轻托在自己手上。

随后，她开始慢慢比划手势。

Clint很快就跟上了节奏，手指抚摸着她手的形状，跟随着每一个手势，直到他们几乎同步动作。她不得不反复演示一些手势，即便如此，没过多久她就成功传达了这样的信息: 敌人仍然在大楼里。飞行器等在外面。听我指挥。

他对着她一笑，有些勉强却很真诚，天啊，能看见他的笑容真是太好了。

“一如既往。”Clint说，一边又用手语重复了一遍，他用食指在他们之间画了一个工整的圆圈。

***

他们逃了出来，Natasha走在前面，除了她需要战斗空间的时候，Clint的手一直放在她背心。撤离小组其他人在外面等着，危险一解除，医护人员就涌上来围住了Clint。

“等一下！”Natasha大声叫着，拦住了他们，直到她用手语跟Clint讲清楚发生了什么。他们最不需要的就是一些天真的好心人在没有任何警告的情况下碰到了Clint，然后被他扭断了手。“谁去给他拿个助听器。”

幸运的是，神盾局的医疗室，就连移动医疗室，都储备充足，能轻松做出备用助听器。周围的世界变得清晰，Clint肉眼可见地解脱了，他的身体在Natasha的安抚下放松下来，当她说"嘿"和"我和你一起进去"时，他转头，看向了她声音的方向。

***

神盾局的医生花了三天才确定Clint只是暂时失明，又过了三天他们才找到确凿的证据。Clint一直保持着淡淡的平和，提供了一份非常详细的报告，说明抓住他的人在大部分时间里如何对他不利。只有夜深人静，只有他们两人独处时，他才摘下面具，只有Natasha看得见。在其他所有人眼里，Clint都是在安静地休息，面朝着房门，呼吸平稳。

Natasha知道最好不要点明这一点。她把脚搁在Clint的床边，偶尔用手肘碰碰他的肋骨，讲述着一个又一个的故事，神盾局的八卦，还有永远看不到大结局的“Stark又要搞什么”传奇。这不仅仅是为了Clint好。在她的同伴被绑架并失踪了将近一个星期之后，Natasha和Clint一样需要这种联系，不管他们是否诉诸于口。

***

Clint的视力在一个月内恢复了正常，这意味着Natasha根本不必追杀所有要为之负责的人。她不必，但她还是做了。在Coulson的吩咐下，神盾局对此视而不见，这可以视为他们都表示赞同，而她并不在乎别人是否赞同。这是私人恩怨。

她离开了不到四十八个小时，回来时顺便给了分析师一盒记忆棒。不管是不是私人恩怨，职业收益也是一定有的，所以没必要浪费。

她发现Clint在射击场——她第一个去的地方，甚至在去他的住处之前——射出一支又一支箭，每一支都在令人惊叹的距离里射中了它的目标。他看起来很好，健壮，而且轻松，他嘴唇弯起的弧度表明他看到她来了，就连他的周边视觉也恢复到了平常的锐利。

"Coulson给我们布置了一项新任务。"他致上欢迎辞，她站得很近，Clint终于低下了头，她可以闻到皮革混合汗水的熟悉气味，还有他洗发水带来的淡淡薄荷味。

“你在等什么？”Natasha问。

Clint翻了个白眼，开始收拾东西，“你。”

她无声地笑了，整个世界又回到了他俩习惯的正常状态。

"嘿，Tasha?" 他轻轻碰了碰她的手肘，让她面向他。“我……”他渐渐消了声，随后他把Natasha的手拉到她身前，把自己的手放在她手中。她立刻明白了过来，她的眼睛一直注视着他的脸，她的手追随着他的动作，他慢慢做出“感谢”的手势，连续三次表示感谢之情有多深重。

等他比划完了，Natasha在他收回手之前拉住他，将自己的手与他的双手交换了位置。Clint对她扬起一条眉毛，但没有说什么，而当她用交叉的拳头在胸前做出表示“爱”的手势时，他的表情变得惊奇。她接着比出“同伴”的手势，他愈发惊奇了，他双手毫不费力地重复着这个词的形状，把它放在了她身旁。

她的手掌抚上他脸颊，去轻触他眼睛下方依然疼痛的皮肤，她本可以克制住自己，但她没有理由要去克制。很久都没有了。她愿意与他相互慰藉，一直如此。

“来吧，”在一阵长长的静默后，她终于抽身离开，手上仍然残留着他皮肤的温度，“让我们看看接下来要做什么。”

Clint展露的笑容宛如太阳，脸庞灼灼，光彩夺目。

-END-


End file.
